


Beyond Words: 14. Impassioned Plea

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 14. Impassioned Plea

** "Beyond Words: 14. Impassioned Plea" Gen Merlin, Freya (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Passionate  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Freya   
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** Impassioned Plea  **  
Merlin stepped back from Freya and threw his hands in the air. “Why should I believe you? Why should I take anything you say as the truth?” 

Merlin was passionate in his questions to her. Freya had no choice but to tell him what he wanted to know. 

“Arthur is in danger. He will lose his way without you. You must find him and remind him who he is. Without you Merlin, he will not fulfill his destiny in this lifetime.” Freya’s response was as passionate as Merlin’s questions   

“What destiny?” Merlin demanded. “We did everything the prophecy said in our other lives.” 

“Arthur is a leader of men. You must remind him of that. Merlin, people will be hurt maybe even die.” Freya said. “Do this for me if not for Arthur.”

Merlin held his hands up as if to surrender.


End file.
